


Comatose

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Car Accident, Character Death, I'm so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has it been again?</p><p>        Hikaru couldn’t quite remember how long it has been since that day the accident happened. It was something that was never expected. And something the eldest twin blamed himself for, even though there was no chance of him preventing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote when I was sad. This was written a while ago, but I managed to make a couple of my friends cry so I thought, why not publish it on here?

How long has it been again?

Hikaru couldn’t quite remember how long it has been since that day the accident happened. It was something that was never expected. And something the eldest twin blamed himself for, even though there was no chance of him preventing it.

Hikaru Hitachiin had always been protective over his younger twin, Kaoru. Perhaps at times, a bit too protective. If Kaoru was hurt, even just slightly, he couldn’t help but blame himself. Yeah, what they did in front of the girls was an act, but outside of that they did truly love and care for each other more than most brothers would, and they weren’t afraid to express it in public.

Kaoru Hitachiin, he was the youngest twin of the Hitachiin twins and had a more, selfless, understanding nature than his brother, even Hikaru acknowledged that. Although, he was still a ‘devilish twin’. He had always been the one to reach out to Hikaru and help him, give him advice, even explain Hikaru’s emotions when Hikaru himself didn’t understand them.

A few months ago, or so, there was an accident. Although details on how it was caused were never officially confirmed, there was an unusual car crash which somehow involved the Hitachiin’s limo. One side of the vehicle had been smashed in, as well as the driver’s seat. It is still to this day a miracle that one of the passengers made it out of the accident with only minor injuries. He had been lucky, sitting away from any dangerous damage.

Unfortunately, the driver had been killed in the accident and the second passenger was gravely injured and brought to the hospital immediately. He was lucky to still be alive, but being in a current comatose, the hospital estimated that he wasn’t going to make it long. He would die in his coma, and the doctors couldn’t stop it. And, even if he were to awake, there was no guarantee he would be his past self anymore with all the head injuries he received within the accident.

Hikaru bit down on his lip as he walked to the hospital, he didn’t dare travel within another vehicle again if he could help it. He walked everywhere now, which restricted him in going to many places, but that was alright with him. Why would he want to go anywhere without Kaoru anyways?

He clenched his fist, why didn’t he prevent this from happening? He quickly wiped his face to erase all evidence of tears and entered the large building and quickly headed up the stairs, avoiding the elevator as he usually did when coming here ever since the accident.

He didn’t need instructions, a floor number, a room number, he had it all memorized. Coming to this building everyday he was able to the last few months helped him memorize the whole area.

When making it to the certain floor he had been looking for, Hikaru quickly left the staircase and headed down the long hallway, looking to the left. He didn’t bother reading the numbers, he knew exactly where the door was located.

He came to a stop, facing one of the many doors within the hallway. This was the one alright. He bit down on his lip harder and he opened the door to reveal the all-too-familiar hospital room.

He made his way to the sleeping figure and sat at the bedside. He forced a smile as he looked over his brother. He reached for the other’s pale hand and squeezed it tightly. “H-hey Kaoru…” Slowly tears began to run down his cheek. He would always do this. Sit on the bed next to Kaoru despite being yelled at by the passing nurses, squeeze Kaoru’s hand, and tell him about his day and what Kaoru had missed. All of this while trying his best not to cry. Although he almost always failed and would break down midway through his story.

“Haruhi came to visit the mansion today, so did everyone else in the club. They all wished for you to get well again. Everyone misses you. It’s not the same without you, it’s not as fun and happy in the club when you’re not around.” The elder twin laughed a bit sadly. “Honey even brought an extra piece of cake for you and made sure that nobody touched it. It’s waiting for you back at home when you get better. Oh yeah, and Boss told me to give you this.” Hikaru held out the stuffed bear he had brought and then laid it at Kaoru’s side.

Hikaru squeezed Kaoru’s hand tighter. It wasn’t easy to see the most important person in the world to you in such a state. More tears ran down his cheeks and fell onto his pants as he bowed his head.

He sniffled and cleared his throat. “Sorry I wasn’t able to see you yesterday, I was sick and the maids made me stay home all day. Probably because I went out to see you in the rain that one time. Heh, remember? It was last week I think. Hey Kaoru, are they taking care of you well? Feeding you well? I haven’t been able to eat lately with all the stress so sorry if I look a bit different throughout the past few months, but I want to make sure you’re eating correctly." It was true, his figured was much skinnier than usual, and his hair was unkempt and longer now. "They better be feeding you right. Oh, Kaoru, what do you think about me temporarily quitting the Host Club? It’s awkward since I can’t do my act with you, and I’ve been skipping out on it because of that. I thought it would be a good idea to take a break until you’re back to normal. Don’t you think that’s a good idea? I’m sure the others will understand, although the girls will be disappointed.”

Hikaru smiled weakly and he began to shake even more violently and began to ‘hic’ as he began to cry even harder. “Kaoru… please wake up… please…” He begged, more and more tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_

That sound no one ever, ever wanted to hear when in a hospital went off, and Hikaru froze in his place. He stayed frozen for a moment before looking to Kaoru. “K-Kaoru…? Kaoru!” He yelled and leaned over to hug the non-reacting body of his brother.

“Kaoru! Wake up! Wake up! Kaoru wake up!” He kept repeating those three words, he didn’t care how loud he was screaming. Anyone else hearing it could deal with it.

His body continued to violently shake as he laid on top of his brother, crying into this chest. His voice muffled from the gown Kaoru wore. “Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up! Wake up please!”

Nurses and doctors ran in, but there was nothing they were able to do. Kaoru was gone. Gone forever. Although they knew it was no use trying to tell Hikaru that right now.

No matter how many times the nurses and doctors tried to calm Hikaru down, or pull him away, he ignored them and kept his arms wrapped tightly around his younger twin.

There was no use.

Hikaru was not going to move.

Hikaru wasn’t going to leave, unless Kaoru came home with him. Well, and healthy. As he should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.


End file.
